mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunk
Lunk is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Lunk is a “slow” Frosticon. What he lacks in brains and grace, he makes up for with a tenacious spirit. He looks ridiculous waddling on ice, balancing himself with his stubby little hands. Yet, his thick ice exoskeleton makes him incredibly durable, allowing him to take a beating without breaking apart. He spends most of his time “power napping” like the other Frosticons. Personality Thanks to his cold body temperature, Lunk is very slow, both physically and mentally. Despite having big personality, he acts and reacts a bit late in some situations. However, despite his flaws, he has a never-give-up attitude that helps him in the, in his case very, long run. Physical Appearance Lunk is mostly blue in color. His head is somewhat of a quarter-circle shape. A slightly sleepy-looking eye is on each side of it. There is a grey stripe in the middle of it, with a lighter blue skull cap. He has noticeable nostrils that often have icicles coming out of them. He has two large and misshapen buck teeth that point downwards. He has a long grey neck with four spines on them: the two interior ones are aqua, the exterior ones are light blue. His body is short and slightly iron-shaped with a lighter blue chunk on the front of it. His arms are short and slightly widen at the ends to pincer hands. His legs are grey and also short, with long black feet with two aqua toes on each. Background Nixel "Mix Over" Lunk and Balk were going to play Slingshot. When they mixed, they asked the Painted Nixels if they wanted to join them. When the they couldn't mix, The mix called them weird and slingshotted off. It is later seen taking the stolen Cubit from Major Nixel. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Lunk and Tentro make Hamlogna Sandwiches on a conveyer belt, which pleases Zaptor and later Jawg. Elevator Lunk mixes with Tentro to get to Balk's party faster. Mixed Up In the Murp Romp minisode, Lunk was having a picnic in Mixel Park with Zaptor, Flain, and Chomly until the Wiztastics appeared, interrupting their picnic to advertise about their show. The four Mixels weren't impressed with this, and the Wiztastics made a quick exit. Lunk was not seen for the rest of the episode. In the Epic Comedy Adventure, Lunk was an attendant to the Mix Festival and was seen dancing at the party. When Major Nixel and his Nixels appeared in the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, they dropped a bomb containing the whole swarm onto the Festival, which turned everyone into zombie-like Nixels. However, all of the tribe Leaders returned from Mixel Mountain, bringing back all of the color to the festival, turning everyone, including Lunk, back into Mixels. He and the others enjoyed the rest of the Festival at the end of the episode. Relationships Other Frosticons Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Flexers Lunk seems to be friends with Tentro and Balk. He and Kraw are neutral. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Lunk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Lunk's in-booklet code is IC2D6VER, which is IcedOver when decoded. Trivia *He and Flurr are the only Mixels to have necks. *He has buck teeth but in his Lego set he doesn't like Krader. *He has been compared to a brontosaurus, a turtle, or the Loch Ness Monster. *His name comes from the word "lunk", which is another term for a foolish person. *As you can see, Lunk has two pieces of ice snot coming from his nose. That's because he has allergies. When he sneezes, he can sneeze at Nixels to defeat them. This is a power in Calling All Mixels. *Lunk does almost everything slow, like speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. **However, he can blink, change facial expressions, and mix normally. *He can cry and get upset easily, being shown in Calling All Mixels. **When he cries, ice cubes come out of his eyes. This happens when Flurr cries, as well. *He has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. *He is the first Mixel to have something in his nose, second being Glomp, and the third being Meltus. *He is the tallest of the Frosticons. * In Elevator, he is seen giving Balk an Ice cube for his birthday. * He is somewhat shy. * Being a Series 2 Mixel, he appeared in 4 out of 10 episodes so far (tied with Flurr and Chomly). His absences were Wrong Colors, Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. Gallery Set Lunk Bag.png Lego Lunk.png|Lunk at the 2014 NYTF. Lunkgo.png File:Lunk_without_ice_in_his_nose.jpg|Lunk without ice in his nose in his LEGO version. Lunk lego.png DSC00783.jpg Hey now torts turn and the red backgraoud turn.png AniLun.PNG|Asleep JangBricksLunk.png Blue colection.png Lunk Front.png Lunk Back.png Artwork Mixels2.png Heeeeeey.PNG Hurry up Lunk....png Frosticons.jpg Go Ahead Mix.jpg|You wanna join us? Hey Small Mixels.jpg Lunk Bio.jpg Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness.jpg Look right Lunk.jpg Lunk and Tentro.jpg Elevator.jpg The Lift Lunk.jpg IllNeverMakeItInTime.jpg HappyLunk.png Lunk being heroic.png Lunk_480x269_02.jpg|Lunk about to mix with Tentro Woah!.jpg hehehehehe.png Go Time.png HereWeGoAgain.png|Lunk when unmixable Lunk Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Lunk_Real_Cry.jpg|Lunk is upset Lunk ran out of color.png|Lunk while nixed MagnifoVision.png Frontlunk.PNG SideLunk.png Lunk thumb.png Lunk Icon.png 1600x900_2_7.jpg Frosticon.jpeg LunkCry.jpg Poor_Lunk.jpg Yahe.jpg WellMihihix.jpg YouGuysAreWeird.jpg Error2.png WowWhateverBro.jpg Wowowowowowoww.jpg MouthArm.jpg That must hurt!.jpg Mixels lunk.jpg|Lunk sleeping Too late.png PARTY!.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes That's not Flain.PNG|With Flain Vunk.PNG|With Vulk Jawnk.PNG|With Jawg Lunkro.PNG|With Tentro Lulk.PNG|With Balk Lunkro2.png|A different mix with Tentro Murps LEGO Mixes SlumboLunkLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo LunkTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro LunkBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk Murps LunkFlurrLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg LunkGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba LunkChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Chomly LunkKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Frosticons Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Necked mixels Category:Slow mixels Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Mixels with noses Category:Remaining Members Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Blue Category:Series two